Talk:Action Comics Vol 1 15
Plagiectomy Again The plot synopsis for the Superman story, lifted directly from Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics, spelling errors and all, has now appeared here, and been removed from here, twice. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 09:08, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Boilerplate Disclaimer In the Notes, under Tex Thomson, I've just now added a modified version of the "Amazon Disclaimer", lifted from this this web page. In its original form, it says: " “Tom & Jerry” shorts may depict some ethnic and racial prejudices that were once commonplace in American society. Such depictions were wrong then and are wrong today. While not representing the Warner Bros. view of today's society, these shorts are being presented as they were originally created, because to do otherwise would be the same as claiming these prejudices never existed." So, two questions: 1/ Is it helpful? 2/ Is it legal? Does Amazon or WB have some copyright claim to that legalistic boilerplate, or is that kind of text in the public domain? Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 10:28, August 24, 2017 (UTC) :I don't think it's necessary. We don't own it, so we don't have to make excuses. We just chronicle. Everything, preferably. Maybe a general disclaimer somewhere could warn people of insensitive portrayals in the past, like Ebony White, Steamboat or Chop-Chop. But it's not something for individual issues. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:32, August 24, 2017 (UTC) ::1/ A general disclaimer, placed where? Is the reader going to check a FAQ page on their way to the issues or characters that they're actually looking up? Or is it not better to place the defensive material at the spots where the offense, if any, would take place? ::2/ We don't own it, but we do present it to the public. Chronicling it might be all it takes to get blamed for it. The distinction between chroniclers and publishers is not likely to be well understood or readily accepted by the sorts of persons who can find ways be loudly offended by the contents of a comic book, and sadly, many such persons do exist. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 10:56, August 24, 2017 (UTC) ::3/ That said, I agree that the BPD ought not show up on every issue in which the insensitive portrayals appear. but I do think that a good place for them would be in such a character's first appearance (like Action #15 here), and of course on the character's own Character Page. ::4/ With that in mind, I flipped on over to Gargantua T. Potts (Earth-Two)'s Character Page, but there's not one, so I flipped on over to Billy Batson's buddy Steamboat (Earth-S)'s Character Page, but there's not one, so I flipped on over to the Ebony White (Earth-Spirit)'s Character Page, and at least there IS one. But really, that kid in the portrait, it ain't him. This database has been around a goodly long while, and tons of extremely obscure characters DO have their own pages, but these long-established and long-running characters don't have their own pages. That's pretty wrong, but given the wrongness of the portrayals themselves, it's understandable. ::5/ I'm 90% brave enough to try to build those guys some pages, but I'd sure be more confident under the aegis of that Boilerplate Disclaimer thing, or something much like it. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 01:06, August 25, 2017 (UTC)